En 100 cercles alchimiques
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Liste des 100 thèmes sur la relation entre Roy et Edward. RoyEd, Parental!RoyEd, Friend!RoyEd, Alter!RoyEd, RoyPride!Ed. Textes majoritairement canon.
1. 1 : Introduction

**Rating :** T pour l'ensemble, mais certain thèmes seront plus gentillets.

**Pairing :** RoyEd.

******Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. La liste des 100 thèmes peut être trouvée sur le net.

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai moi aussi été touchée par l'influence de la liste des 100 thèmes. Et par le RoyEd. Ce couple peut être autant adoré que détesté (et je peux comprendre pourquoi, je n'en étais pas fan dès le début). Dans cette fic (?), Roy et Edward entretiendront les "cinq différentes" relations qu'ils peuvent avoir : RoyEd, Parental!RoyEd, Friend!RoyEd, Alter!RoyEd et RoyPride!Ed. Il y aura majoritairement des OS **canon**, et bien plus de **Parental!RoyEd** et de **Friend!RoyEd** qu'autre chose.

Je tiens également à préciser que je n'écris pas les thèmes dans l'ordre (je sais, c'est vilain), et que du coup, il se peut que certains OS soient la suite d'un autre alors que le thème en question était situé avant. Par exemple j'ai déjà une idée d'une histoire avec 96. In the storm, 91. Drowning et 97. Safety First. Je sais, c'est de la triche. x)

Je n'ai pas pris une avance considérable avant de publier, donc il y aura de très grandes irrégularités de publication, d'autant plus que je travaille aussi sur une autre de mes fics. Je suis désolée. =x

Trêve de bavardages, voila le premier thème.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**1. Introduction**

S'il y avait bien deux noms d'alchimistes qu'il fallait retenir à Amestris, il s'agissait de Roy Mustang et d'Edward Elric. Deux célébrités nationalement connues ; leur simple évocation suffisait à susciter de nombreux sentiments : joie, admiration, curiosité, émerveillement, terreur, effroi ou respect.

Roy Mustang, trente ans, incroyablement gradé Colonel à l'âge de vingt-six ans (1), avait pour titre le Flame Alchemist. Il était également très populaire auprès de la gent féminine, usant de tout le charisme et du charme qu'il possédait pour les séduire. Sa maîtrise de l'alchimie des flammes avait su impressionner une grande partie de la population, surtout celle ayant eu ouïe des échos de la guerre d'Ishbal. Même les militaires eux-mêmes craignaient son pouvoir. « Le Héros d'Ishbal », comme on l'appelait. Mais il n'avait rien d'un héros, lui le premier à le savoir.

Edward Elric s'avérait être le plus grand spécimen à marquer la première décennie du XXe siècle : le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat qu'Amestris eût connu. A seulement douze ans il passa le concours et gagna haut la main sa montre d'argent ainsi que son nom, Fullmetal Alchemist. Agé à présent de seize ans, ses quatre années de voyage à travers tout le pays lui donnèrent une renommée inégalable, comme étant « l'Alchimiste du peuple », « le Héros du peuple ». Un génie, un prodige de l'alchimie. Mais à quel prix ?

Chacun des deux individus partageaient un mépris certain sur l'actuelle armée de 1915. Malgré le fait qu'elle fût corrompue, ils avaient des ambitions et des buts personnels, et l'armée leur demeurait indispensable pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Il s'avérait amusant le fait qu'Edward fût le subordonné du Colonel Mustang, et qu'il devait bien être le seul à le traiter de manière aussi familière. Toutes leurs entrevues commençaient, ou se terminaient, par de merveilleuses taquineries au langage fleuri et bien animées, l'un lançant copieusement des sarcasmes et autres railleries envers l'autre. L'on pourrait croire qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement ; cependant il ne s'agissait que d'une manière originale de montrer qu'ils avaient tissé des liens très forts, et que d'un certain côté, ils s'admiraient et se respectaient. Peut-être que pour le Fullmetal, Mustang se trouvait être l'homme le plus proche d'un père, gardant son sang-froid, excellent alchimiste et calculateur ; une figure qui se voulait sûrement rassurante. Peut-être que le Flame ressentait l'étrange besoin de protéger Edward, car même si ce dernier proclamait être un adulte, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant ; un enfant prodige plein de ressources ayant connu trop de souffrances et d'atrocités.

Voila ce qu'étaient Roy Mustang et Edward Elric. Deux personnes qui cachaient leurs sentiments, faisant passer leurs proches avant eux. Tout leur entourage les appréciait et avait une grande estime d'eux, connaissant parfaitement leurs caractères déterminés et braves. Dignes de confiance. Mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un lequel ils ne voulaient pas montrer leurs faiblesses, c'était l'un envers l'autre.

Deux êtres différents pourtant identiques.

* * *

(1) Edward avait 12 ans lorsqu'il est allé voir Mustang au QG de l'Est pour devenir Alchimiste d'Etat, et Roy a dit qu'il a été promu Colonel "pendant qu'il se lambinait". Donc 30-4 = 26. XD

Je posterai le deuxième thème 2. Love au cours de la semaine prochaine. :)


	2. 2 : Love

******Rating :** K+

******Relation** : RoyEd

Et voila le thème 2. Love. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, à vrai dire, mais du moment que vous appréciez... Ah oui, c'est la première fois que j'utilise du subjonctif passé (j'en avais placé quelques uns dans l'intro), c'est assez troublant quand on a l'habitude du subjonctif présent... XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2. Love**

— Hey Colonel, vous êtes déjà réellement tombé amoureux ?

Mustang s'étrangla avec le café qu'il sirotait, recrachant à moitié ce qu'il buvait et manquant d'inonder ses papiers étalés sur le bureau – cela aurait pu être une bonne excuse pour fuir le travail, toutefois. Il lança un regard hébété vers Edward, ce dernier sereinement assis sur le sofa et les pieds posés sur la table basse (1). Il eut un sourire satisfait.

— Et bien ? susurra-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à cette question, Fullmetal, toussota Roy. En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, en premier lieu ?

Edward passa ses bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux, toujours collé de son sourire narquois. Son supérieur semblait tellement surpris et pris de court, il savourait ce moment tout simplement fabuleux ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait déstabiliser le Flame Alchemist et l'avoir au creux de sa main.

— Pour rien, simple curiosité, chantonna-t-il. Vous êtes toujours en train de draguer alors je me demandais si vous avez un jour été sérieux et sincère.

— Curiosité mal placée, alors. Intéressé par ma vie sentimentale, Fullmetal ? lança Mustang en souriant de plus belle.

La tête posée dans sa main gauche, la droite pianotant joyeusement sur le bureau, le Colonel observait d'un air amusé son subordonné. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, mais il trouvait la situation plutôt distrayante – même si la conversation tournait autour de lui. Il pouvait facilement la retourner contre Edward et le mettre dans l'embarras, comme il l'aimait le faire.

Le Fullmetal gigota un peu sur le sofa et rouvrit subitement les yeux, toisant l'homme du regard, l'air outré par ses paroles, mais gêné.

— Moi ? Intéressé par votre vie sexuelle ? Vous rêvez éveillé ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Sentimentale, Ed, sentimentale, pas sexuelle, corrigea Mustang.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'appela par son _diminutif_. Passait encore le prénom, mais le _diminutif_ ! Le jeune alchimiste écarquilla les yeux, étonné et fixa son supérieur comme pour chercher une explication quant à cette étrangeté qu'était l'utilisation de cette syllabe lui étant propre. Par _lui_. Jamais Roy ne l'avait interpelé par autre chose que « Fullmetal » ou « Edward », si l'on excluait la liste exhaustive des insultes concernant sa taille. Cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, et il trouvait cela plutôt embarrassant…

— Mes oreilles bourdonnent ou vous avez vraiment dit ce que j'ai entendu ? demanda-t-il.

Mustang arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

— Ce que j'ai d… ?

La réponse lui tomba dessus comme une illumination. Il poussa un léger soupir ; l'appeler « Ed » n'arrivait que très peu de fois – et jamais en face du concerné –, et il s'avérait que cela paraissait ambigu venant de sa bouche. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait… Avec un petit sourire charmeur, il se leva de son fauteuil et commença à se diriger vers Edward. Ce dernier le regarda faire avec appréhension, n'ayant absolument aucune confiance en cette expression presque malsaine sur le visage du Colonel. Il ne bougea néanmoins pas, mais le fut tenté lorsque Roy posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête sur le canapé, l'encadrant alors de ses bras.

— Vous faîtes quoi, là ? grommela le Fullmetal, sentant ses joues s'empourprer vivement.

— Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle _Ed _? énonça Mustang.

Sourire amusé. Regard fuyant.

— B-Bâtard, dégagez de là, grogna Edward.

Tentative de fuite. Bras l'encerclant et l'attrapant. Cri de surprise et de protestation.

— Ah, on ne s'échappe pas, glissa Mustang. Maintenant que je te prends dans mes bras, je me rends compte que tu es vraiment _petit_.

— Qui est-ce que vous traitez de micro nain de jardin qui se ferait écraser par une fourmi faisant dix fois sa taille ! rugit automatiquement Edward à la tête de Roy.

Les lèvres du Flame s'étirèrent de satisfaction. C'était vraiment amusant de titiller le Fullmetal sur sa taille ; chaque évocation de sa _modeste_ stature le faisait exploser de rage. Et le Colonel ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire.

Il sentait clairement la frustration de son subordonné, mais autre chose également. Ses joues légèrement rosies… de la colère ? Non, c'était différent. Un sentiment différent de d'habitude. Et bon Dieu que c'était difficile de se retenir, si proche en plus ! Il fallait qu'il se retînt, lançât un sarcasme, s'éloignât, mais _quelque chose_ !

Edward se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise dans les bras de son supérieur. Lui qui évitait à tout prix tout contact physique avec cet homme… Evidemment la chance ne lui souriait jamais, quel que fût le moment. Il regardait ailleurs, tournant la tête sur le côté, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Mais le souffle de Mustang n'aidait en rien la situation. Comment rester serein lorsque l'on sentait une chaleur s'emparer sournoisement de soi ? A cause d'une sottise, d'un stupide contact, d'ineptes hormones !

— Dis-moi Fullmetal, reprit lentement Roy, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

Edward manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Et maintenant _ça_ ! Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis, l'air totalement ahuri.

— C'est quoi cette question ? articula-t-il. Vous avez même pas répondu à la mie-

— Réponds juste, coupa Mustang.

Le jeune alchimiste grogna.

— Si vous voulez savoir, et bien _non_, fit-il acerbement. Et lâchez-moi.

— Oh non, je ne te lâcherai pas, ce ne serait pas intéressant sinon, rétorqua sarcastiquement le Flame. Bon, j'espère que cela ne te dérangea pas.

— Quoi ?

Et il semblerait que Mustang n'eût pu se retenir. Il s'approcha lentement du visage d'Edward, qui lui en revanche tentait de s'éloigner. Il prit une teinte écarlate tandis qu'il sentit des lèvres pressées contre les siennes.

_Oh putain._

Roy ne savait absolument pas comment le Fullmetal réagirait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écarter, par peur de faire une grosse erreur s'il continuait, contre toute attente Edward attrapa son col et répondit au baiser. Mustang n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Etait-ce même _possible_ que le garçon pût ressentir de tels sentiments à son égard ?

Apparemment.

Le Fullmetal rompit leur échange, s'éloigna lentement, haletant, la tête baissée. Il n'osait pas regarder Roy dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ? C'était la faute du Colonel.

— D-Désolée, bafouilla-t-il.

— Tu t'excuses pour quoi ? demanda Mustang, un sourire aux lèvres.

Edward releva vivement la tête, surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce bâtard passait son temps à dire des conneries, aujourd'hui… Il gigota et se dégagea de l'emprise du militaire, le repoussant doucement avec ses bras.

— Il s'est rien passé, ok ? murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés.

— Ah mais, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'oublier, déclara son interlocuteur.

— Bâtard ! s'exclama Edward. Vous pensez pas que c'est assez gênant comme ç-

Roy le coupa dans son élan en s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres, le prenant ainsi de court. Si Edward voulait à la base éconduire violemment l'homme, il n'en trouva pas la force et se laissa simplement faire. L'échange dura quelques secondes, chacun profitant au maximum ce qui leur était permis, et se séparèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène. Le Fullmetal peinait à garder son calme et à s'empêcher de rougir, beaucoup trop gêné dans cette situation, tandis que Mustang prenait un malin de plaisir de tout cela. Il sourit.

— Avons-nous besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent l'un envers l'autre ? demanda-t-il en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Edward, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange circonstance, sourit d'un air moqueur, comme il avait l'habitude de faire pour lancer un sarcasme.

— Non, je pense pas, répondit-il. Mais je t'aime quand même, bâtard.

* * *

(1) On va dire qu'ils sont au QG de l'Est ? (à l'Est Mustang a un bureau spécifique, alors qu'à Central lui et son équipe sont dans la même salle)


	3. 5 : Seeking solace

******Rating** : K+

******Relation : **Friend!RoyEd

Je vous avais dit que je ne posterai pas les thèmes dans l'ordre. x) J'écris selon ce qui m'inspire le plus...

Pour ce thème, je pense qu'il aurait pu être bien si l'on ne faisait pas attention au sujet. Je trouve qu'il est un peu HS en fait. xD Enfin, vous verrez par vous-même. Le relation est Friend!RoyEd mais Ed est tellement absent que j'aurai rien mis, ça aurait été pareil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**5. Seeking solace**

Non, franchement, il haïssait ces journées. Ces matinées qui débutaient avec un mal de crâne atroce après une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, la mine déconfite dont les cernes noircissaient clairement le visage, le cœur lourd en se souvenant de certaines erreurs, ainsi que l'irrépressible envie de retourner se coucher et de ne plus penser à rien. A rien, rien, rien. Mustang sentait que sa journée allait être un Enfer.

Huit heures et trois minutes. Il était arrivé à peu près à l'heure pour une fois, et Hawkeye ne lui fit donc aucun reproche – pour trois minutes, ce serait absurde ; son retard habituel était d'un quart d'heure. Il s'installa nonchalamment derrière son bureau, poussant un soupir las, se saisit mollement de son stylo et commença à remplir machinalement les dossiers. Le Lieutenant sembla très étonnée de voir une si bonne volonté de la part de son colonel dès son arrivée. Elle l'observa un peu plus attentivement, et perçut quelques traces de fatigue sur son visage. Elle aurait dû s'en douter ; les seules fois où Mustang travaillait sans rechigner à la tâche, quelque chose lui occupait l'esprit. Elle s'approcha du bureau et l'interpela doucement. Roy releva la tête, une pointe d'incompréhension dans ses yeux, et finit par demander ce qu'il se passait. Riza soupira.

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Le Colonel cligna les yeux.

— Pardon ? répliqua-t-il, dubitatif. Oui, oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant.

— Vous savez, j'apprécie que vous travailliez, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, il faudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez, fit-elle remarquer.

— Je vous assure, Lieutenant, ce n'est rien, insista Mustang. Juste une mauvaise nuit de sommeil.

_Non, non, ça va pas,_ pensa-t-il en continuant sa besogne. Il ne tenait pas à ce que sa subordonnée s'inquiétât trop pour lui, d'autant plus qu'elle avait certainement des obligations. Il n'était pas un homme faible.

Si. Il l'était.

Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Un homme adulte devait se montrer fort et responsable, savoir se sortir du pétrin, résoudre les problèmes avec calme. Ce n'était qu'un état passager, demain il irait immédiatement mieux. Oui, juste une journée. Mais durant cette journée, il allait sûrement se montrer faible et complètement démuni.

Juste une journée.

Neuf heures et demie. Son regard se posa sur la pile de dossiers à sa gauche. Elle avait diminué de moitié depuis ce matin, et Mustang paraissait plutôt satisfait. Puis, inexorablement, la vue du téléphone s'offrit à lui, telle une image le hantant indéfiniment. Des pensées et des paroles défilèrent alors instantanément dans sa tête. Une sonnerie. Enervement. Puis inquiétude. Personne au bout de la communication. _Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de vie derrière._

— Bordel ! hurla-t-il.

D'un revers de la main, il renversa tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Divers papiers, stylos, chemises, rapports, se retrouvèrent à terre, épars. Colère, rage, frustration, haine, furie-

Remords. Il n'avait pas été là au bon moment.

Tristesse. Il était parti et ne reviendrait jamais.

Solitude. Avec qui allait-il passer ses soirées ?

Roy se laissa tomber au fond de son fauteuil. Puis il se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux, factice, un rire pour se protéger, pour se cacher. Parce qu'il était faible. Un simple être humain incapable de surmonter quoi que ce fût. Et il se disait Colonel, doublé du Flame Alchemist. Pathétique. Celui-là même qui avait survécu à la guerre d'Ishbal.

Certainement pas. Il n'y avait pas survécu. Son âme était restée là-bas.

Toutes les atrocités qu'il avait vues, toutes les vies qu'il avait prises, tous les cris qui retentissaient chaque nuit, non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire qu'il était fort. Alors que faire ? Se montrer sous son vrai jour ? Paraître comme un lâche ? Une personne qui manquait de courage ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Comment vivre dans un enfer pareil ? Un monde où l'on devait conserver son image au risque de ne pas se faire respecter, d'être traité comme un moins que rien, de subir les pires humiliations. Il fallait choisir entre l'honnêteté et le mur de glace.

Il avait choisi le mur de glace.

Roy s'arrêta de rire doucement, la tête baissée et les lèvres fendues en un sourire mélancolique. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour que ce téléphone sonnât, et qu'il entendît _cette_ personne ! Mais cela s'avérait impossible.

Hughes était mort.

MORT.

— Colonel ?

Mustang releva lentement la tête. Il aperçut la porte entrebâillée, et une tête blonde qui l'observait d'un regard blasé. Edward entra, contourna la longue table des subordonnés et se planta face à son supérieur. Il lança sur le bureau une liasse de feuilles jointes par une attache en fer.

— Petit rapport de mission, flemmard, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard, attendant impatiemment la réplique de son ennemi de toujours.

Qui ne vint pas. Mustang se contenta de se saisir du rapport, de le feuilleter et de le mettre de côté, avant de dire au Fullmetal de disposer. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce comportement passif et foncièrement inhabituel venant du Colonel. Comment cela se faisait-il que le Flame ne se saisît pas de l'occasion pour batailler avec lui ? Puis, il vit toutes les affaires éparses au sol. C'était également rare et étrange.

— Colonel, vous comptiez travailler par terre ? lança Edward, espérant cette fois-ci que son interlocuteur eût plus de répondant.

— Je les ai fait tomber, répliqua Roy en soupirant.

Pourquoi le Fullmetal était-il venu aussi tôt ? L'horloge n'affichait même pas encore dix heures. Vraiment, une journée en Enfer. Il ne tenait pas à se chamailler avec le jeune alchimiste ; il n'avait pas la tête à cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester seul. Il répéta à Edward qu'il pouvait disposer. Malheureusement pour lui, l'aîné Elric ne semblait pas de cet avis et se baissa pour ramasser les diverses affaires et les remettre en ordre sur le bureau. Mustang le regarda faire, surpris. Depuis quand le Fullmetal l'aidait-il ? Il devait franchement paraître pathétique pour qu'un adolescent lui prêtât main forte. Pour Edward, le simple fait de ramasser des documents pour rendre service à son supérieur s'avérait être hors du commun et requérait un effort suprême.

En temps normal.

Mais cette fois-ci, il sentait bien que Mustang ne se montrait pas sous son plus beau jour, et il ne trouvait pas une dispute à sens unique très amusante. Il était bien décidé à lui faire sortir les vers du nez.

— Vous ressemblez à un zombie, avec vos cernes et votre voix de déterré, cracha Edward en posant sèchement sur le bureau les feuilles qu'il venait de récolter. Allez dormir ou vous reposer, mais faîtes quelque chose pour arranger ça !

Il se demandait lui-même pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour cet homme. Mustang était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui, quand même ! D'autant plus qu'il avait le double de son âge ; cela paraissait quelque peu étrange qu'un enfant se préoccupât de l'adulte, et non l'inverse. Le Fullmetal poussa un soupir bruyant, continua à ramasser les affaires étalées au sol tout en lançant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son supérieur. Ce dernier ne pipait mot, ce qui en devenait inquiétant.

Très même.

Roy ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout cela. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Edward s'était contenté de partir comme il lui avait demandé. Mais non, le Fullmetal n'écoutait personne et n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il n'avait même pas la force de s'énerver et de montrer son agacement. Pourquoi le jeune alchimiste ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il voulait être _seul_ ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué !

Puis, Mustang l'entendit se relever et se diriger d'un pas ennuyé vers l'une des chaises inoccupées de ce bureau, trop vaste sans sa fidèle équipe, et de s'y asseoir sans douceur. Cela intrigua au plus haut point le Flame, qui leva la tête et arqua un sourcil. Quel genre de tour mijotait-il encore ? Edward, remarquant son étonnement et sa curiosité, lui lança un regard harassé par la situation trop détendue et calme. Alors qu'il s'agissait du Fullmetal et du Flame, seuls, dans une seule et même pièce.

— Vous jouez au mort et êtes pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit, alors j'attends, décréta Edward en croisant les bras et les jambes.

Roy cligna les yeux d'incompréhension.

— Tu attends quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— _Que vous daigniez déballer votre sac_, asséna abruptement le Fullmetal.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le Colonel. Il hésitait entre rire et lever les yeux au ciel. Même _Edward_ lisait parfaitement en lui. Son état actuel devait certainement être très inhabituel et affolant…

Mais il décida de rire. Un autre de ces rires factices et protecteurs, différent du précédent. Une pointe d'amusement s'y glissait clairement.

— Alors je suis si facile à lire ? se moqua-t-il.

— Je vous ferais remarquer que votre humeur de zombie est apparent, soupira Edward. Et moi aussi j'ai des tendances fantomatiques, des jours, comme ça.

Mustang aurait dû s'en douter. A vrai dire, la révélation de son subordonné ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde. Après tout ce qu'Edward avait vécu, cela n'était pas étonnant, et des cauchemars ou des angoisses remplissaient sûrement ses nuits. Il n'empêchait qu'il trouvait cela étrange qu'Edward l'aidât pour qu'il allât mieux. Mais il ne comptait tout de même pas refuser, non ? Même s'il s'agissait du Fullmetal…

— Ce n'est rien, simplement de mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissent, éluda-t-il.

… c'était encore pire. Il n'allait pas se montrer faible devant un enfant !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Son supérieur s'avérait plus borné qu'il ne l'avait prévu. En un sens, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ils se ressemblaient, tous les deux. Caractères têtus, déterminés, réservés, attentifs, protecteurs. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il parvenait à comprendre Roy dans certaines situations, et dans celle-ci, il voyait bien qu'il ne dirait absolument rien. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

— Ok, j'insiste pas, souffla-t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Derrière lui, il entendit Mustang remuer sur le fauteuil ainsi qu'un murmure imperceptible. Il s'arrêta net à l'encadrement de la porte et attendit quelques instants, espérant que le Colonel lâchât un dernier mot. Quelle fut quand même sa surprise lorsqu'il perçut sa voix.

— Fullmetal, as-tu peur de la mort ? interrogea doucement Mustang.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair dans l'esprit d'Edward. Il se retourna vers Roy et sourit.

— On ne la choisit pas, mais on essaie de la retarder, rétorqua-t-il.

Mustang esquissa un sourire en coin.

— Je m'en doute bien.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris de quoi parlaient Mustang et Ed à la fin, donc s'il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas. =o

Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


	4. 43 : Dying

**Rating : **K+

**Relation** : Euh... Friend!RoyEd ? Rien du tout ?

**/!\ Spoil épisode 50 FMA 2003 !**

J'AI PASSÉ MON PUTAIN D'ORAL D'HISTOIRE DE L'ART ! J'ai complètement merdé mais je m'en fiche. Et là c'est le pont de l'Ascension, ah que j'aime le mois de mai...

Donc je peux vous donner le dernier thème d'écrit et relu (j'ai deux autres thèmes en cours d'écriture), même s'il n'est absolument pas RoyEd. Désolééée, mais c'était tellement évident pour moi d'écrire sur ce sujet... Et puis j'avais envie, voila. xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**43. Dying**

C'était la fin ? Pour de bon ? Pff, conneries, j'allais pas crever alors que j'avais pas rendu son corps à Al ! Fallait pas déconner non plus. Il me restait encore trop de choses à faire ! Tuer ces satanés Homonculus, retrouver Mustang, l'aider à devenir Führer, tabasser le vieux, m'occuper d'Al, retourner à Resembool, remercier tout le monde… Non, je ne _pouvais_ pas mourir !

Connard d'Envy, avec sa putain de lance. Il m'avait transpercé d'un coup, en pleine poitrine, déversant toute sa haine contre moi. Juste à cause d'_Hohenheim_. Jusqu'au bout il était resté le salaud et celui qui causait tous les problèmes, partout où il allait. Mille pétards, Envy était mon _frère_ ! Cet enfoiré d'Homonculus ! Heureusement – ou malheureusement ? – je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour le considérer comme tel.

Ah, bordel. Ca y est. Je me sentais quitter mon corps, gisant dans mon propre sang. Je voyais sans regarder ; j'entendais vaguement Envy se relever ; je sentais mon sang se coller à ma peau. Ce sang tellement sale, portant tous mes péchés. Finalement, peut-être que je méritais de mourir ? La Vérité n'avait jamais semblé satisfaite du prix payé… Durant ces quatre années de voyage, la chance ne nous avait que peu souri, comme si elle nous rappelait sans cesse nos crimes, que l'on n'avait pas droit au bonheur, que des personnes se prenant pour Dieu ne vivraient jamais heureux. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

Al n'avait rien fait. C'était de ma faute. Et même là, dans ma mort, ce serait à cause de moi s'il ne retrouvait pas son corps, coincé à jamais dans cette armure vide, froide et insensible. Mais Al n'était pas comme ça. Alphonse, c'était mon petit frère chaleureux, souriant, gentil, aimable, rassurant et doux… Bon sang, j'avais pas le droit de crever !

Et puis Mustang ! Jamais là quand il le fallait ! S'il clamsait contre Bradley, je le maudirais pour toujours ! Il était encore la dernière personne à pouvoir accomplir ce que je n'avais pas pu faire… Le prix n'était jamais suffisant. La Vérité était cruelle et injuste. Ou juste ? Je n'en savais rien, je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne comprenais plus rien. S'il existait bien un Dieu quelque part, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour punir les pécheurs et épargner les innocents ? Al ne méritait pas ça. Hughes non plus. Les Ishbals. Winry. Maman. Nina. Leur malheur avait été causé par les Homonculus, et _eux seuls_ !

Mustang… Finalement, peut-être que je l'aimais plus que je ne le détestais. Malgré ses airs de charmeur, sa démarche supérieure et son regard perçant, il demeurait quelqu'un de bien et de confiance. Mais il resterait le bâtard de Colonel pour moi. Quand bien même, il avait certainement affronté la mort plusieurs fois, déjà, alors un Homonculus n'aurait pas si facilement raison de lui.

Normalement ? Non, j'en étais _sûr_.

* * *

_— Et bien Fullmetal, déjà rentré de mission ?_

_— Oui bâtard, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?_

_— Je suis simplement étonné qu'un aussi _petit_ gamin ait pu faire le chemin jusqu'ici sans prendre une journée._

_— QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE MINUSCULE HARI-_

_— Sérieusement Edward, promets-moi une chose. Ne meurs pas._

_Silence. Il cligna les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Croisant les bras, il le toisa et arqua un sourcil._

_— Il est impossible que je meure avant vous, vieux croûton._

_Un sourire._

_— Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas la paperasse à faire. Enfin, j'étais sérieux. _Ne meurs pas.

_— C'est vous qui m'envoyez aux quatre coins du pays pour vos foutues missions ! Evidemment que je vais pas mourir !_

* * *

Heh… Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse, il semblerait. Ironie du sort. Ne pouvais-je donc tenir aucun de mes engagements ? Je n'étais pas revenu jouer avec Nina. Je ne remonterai pas de ces souterrains. Je n'avais pas rendu son corps à Al.

Pardon. Pardon, Nina. Désolé, Russel. Pardon, Al.

J'étais _mort_.

Pardon, Colonel.

* * *

C'est court, je vous l'accorde. J'essaierai de faire plus long pour les thèmes à suivre... Je sais déjà que le prochain qui sera publié sera 4. Dark, et je travaille sur 59. No way out, mais ce dernier est un OS assez long, crossover... Donc il ne viendra pas de sitôt, je crois. ._.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Review ? :3


	5. 4 : Dark

**Rating** : K+

**Relation :** RoyPride!Ed

**/!\ Spoil Pride Ending du jeu Bluebird's Illusion !**

Voila, oui, je sais, je mets toujours des plombes pour update une de mes fics. ._.

Bon. Ce thème est un peu mieux que je ne l'avais pensé. Vous y croyez, ça, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un sujet pour ce thème ? Alors que c'est sûrement l'un des plus faciles ? Et pour 3. Light j'ai une vague idée bizarre. xD

Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**4. Dark**

On ne m'avait pas expliqué grand-chose. Envy m'avait dit d'appeler cet homme « Père », que les autres personnes étaient mes « frères et sœurs », et que l'on ne possédait pas « d'âme ». Je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout ce que cela signifiait, mais Envy, en souriant, disait que cela viendrait avec le temps. J'acquiesçai alors.

On marchait dans une ville appelée « Central City ». Ce nom m'était étrangement familier… On y vivait depuis le début, dans les sous-sols, mais au fond de moi quelque chose me nouait l'estomac ; cela ne devait d'ailleurs pas être possible puisque je n'avais pas d'_âme_, non ? J'en parlais parfois à Envy.

— Ah la la, Pride, arrête de réfléchir. T'occupes, c'est juste de vieux trucs sans importance qui te serviront jamais.

Autant dire que cela ne m'avançait absolument pas. Je haussai les épaules face à cette réponse et continuait mon chemin, mon « frère » sur les talons. Je passai à côté d'un grand bâtiment blanc dans une vaste cour, une large grille noire le protégeant. Un dragon dans un pentacle se dressait sur une immense tapisserie verte. Là aussi cela me semblait familier, et cette impression était bien plus forte qu'à la mention du nom de « Central City ». Je devais franchement avoir un esprit dérangé pour me préoccuper de tout cela alors qu'Envy me disait de ne pas m'en faire… Il fallait croire que j'aimais me prendre la tête.

Il y avait également une chose que je trouvais intéressante – marrante ? « Père » nous disait que nous étions des êtres sans âme, donc, selon lui, sans une once de lumière, entièrement faits de ténèbres. De ce fait, l'on ne pouvait pas comprendre les individus remplis de pureté, et vice-versa. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cela s'avérait vrai ; à chaque fois que l'on remontait à la surface pour exécuter quelques ordres comme tuer ou poser quelques problèmes dans la ville, les gens se mettaient à s'agiter et à s'affoler… Pourtant cela n'était plus que normal, non ? Lust les trouvait pathétiques ; Envy les prenait pour des imbéciles ; Gluttony ne voulait que les manger ; Greed… et bien, je ne savais pas ; et Sloth, à vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Père m'avait expliqué que je devais « ressentir » ce genre de sentiments à l'égard de ces « insectes », et que je ne devais montrer aucune pitié envers eux, ce qui me faciliterait la vie. De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne les fréquentais même pas, je ne les connaissais pas et je n'en avais aucune envie. A part peut-être parfois quand les gens dans la rue me lançaient des regards étranges… Je me demandais si cela avait un quelconque rapport entre mes longs cheveux blonds, ou bien ma tenue noire, ou bien mon tatouage, ou bien mes yeux couleur or, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment être regardé comme une bête de foire.

* * *

_— Cela va passer, Pride, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, me répondit alors Lust. Les gens sont encore bouleversés, je crois._

_— Bouleversés à cause de quoi ? demandai-je, piqué par la curiosité._

_— Quelque chose qui s'est passé avant ta naissance, éluda-t-elle avant de partir comme elle était venue._

_Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Je décidai de laisser tomber._

* * *

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais, mais Envy semblait s'être séparé de moi pour aller « s'amuser un peu » – du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Je continuai ma petite excursion sur les toits, sans me soucier du fait que quelqu'un puisse me voir ou me crier dessus pour ce que je faisais. Au bout d'un moment j'aperçus une étendue verte parsemée de points gris, au loin. Le cimetière. J'y avais vaguement prêté attention jusque là, zigzaguant entre les rangées de tombes sans vraiment savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Oh et puis, comme il n'y avait jamais personne, je pouvais bien y aller jeter un coup d'œil, et me sentir un peu plus isolé. J'avouais me sentir un peu mal à l'aise avec toute cette foule autour de moi.

Je déambulais sans réelle conviction entre les pierres tombales, lisant distraitement les inscriptions gravées. Des pères et mères de famille, des soldats, des enfants, des vieillards… Il y avait de tout dans ce cimetière. Cela me faisait rappeler quelque chose.

Là.

J'étais tombé dessus. Un autre élément qui me faisait tressaillir.

Maes Hughes – Tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions – Promu de deux rangs à titre posthume – Général de Brigade Hughes.

Cet homme, je le connaissais- non, _il_ le connaissait. Ce n'était pas _moi_, mais quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais déjà entendu Lust ou Envy parler avec Père que notre naissance suivait celle de la mort d'une autre personne. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela voulait-il donc dire que j'étais une espèce de réincarnation ? Donc mon prédécesseur connaissait toutes ces choses qui m'étaient familières ? Soit. Cela n'avait de toute façon pas d'importance. Ce Hughes m'apparaissait comme un inconnu, alors je n'avais pas à m'en soucier plus que cela.

Je haussai les épaules. Je continuai ma route sans me préoccuper davantage de cet homme dont seul le nom me disait vaguement quelque chose.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû.

Un peu plus loin, deux tombes semblant avoir été dressées plus tard que celle de ce Hughes se tenaient là, attirant inexplicablement mon regard.

L'une d'elle portait le nom d'Edward Elric.

De vives vertiges m'atteignirent alors, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Un mal de crâne atroce m'écrasait, des sensations désagréables me parcouraient tout le corps, des images forçaient l'entrée de mon esprit, encore et encore. Un coup apparaissaient d'horribles visions, puis des plus chaleureuses, des plus joyeuses, et des tristes, et des étonnantes, et des mélancoliques. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce que cela représentait ? Il y avait cet adolescent qui me ressemblait, un garçon plus jeune, des personnes en uniforme militaire, une jeune femme blonde et… mes frères et sœurs ? Cela devenait de plus en plus confus ; des attaques, du sang, des cris, du désespoir, de l'horreur… Des promesses, des inquiétudes, des sourires, de la joie, de la culpabilité. Des gens en réconfortaient d'autres, parfois se disputaient ou faisaient la morale, mais cet adolescent blond semblait toujours le centre d'attention. Des autom-

Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric.

C'était moi. Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, l'Alchimiste du peuple. Mais comment cela était possible ? Lui était humain, moi j'étais né en tant qu'Homonculus, cela paraissait totalement illogique je sois la réincarnation d'un simple humain !

Hawkeye. Havoc. Breda. Fuery. Falman. Armstrong. Winry. Pinako. Izumi.

Tous ces noms me revenaient soudainement en mémoire. Il s'agissait de personnes qu'il – que _je_ – connaissait, et cela me faisait mal. Mal ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir _mal_. Une simple _tombe_ me rendait complètement fou. Je ferais mieux de partir d'ici avant que ma tête n'explose. Toutefois, mon corps ne sembla pas du même avis et décida de ne pas se mouvoir, m'obligeant à fixer cette inscription sur la pierre qui ressassait encore plus de _souvenirs_.

_Alphonse Elric_. Mon petit frère. L'être qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

— Pride, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Mon regard glissa vers Envy qui, à en juger par ses yeux, ne paraissait absolument pas content de me retrouver dans le cimetière. Il se racla la gorge en voyant que je me tenais la tête, devant _sa_ tombe, et poussa un soupir qui ne présageait rien de bon.

— On s'est pliés en quatre pour empêcher que ça arrive, mais il a simplement fallu que tu disparaisses de ma vue pour que tu fasses n'importe quoi, grommela-t-il.

— C'est toi qui es parti, articulai-je avec un effort abominable, mes vertiges ne prenant toujours pas fin.

— Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'est revenu en mémoire ? me demanda-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

Je décidai de m'asseoir pour essayer de me calmer et de rassembler mes idées. Je me laissai alors lourdement tomber au sol, bientôt suivi d'Envy. Comment est-ce que je pouvais expliquer _ça_ ? Je ne savais pas moi-même ce dont il retournait.

— Je ne sais pas, il y a trop d'informations, bafouillai-je. Je suis – j'étais – Edward Elric, j'avais un petit frère du nom d'Alphonse, j'aidais beaucoup de gens connu sous le nom de Fullmetal Alchemist ou Alchimiste du peuple, je connaissais des militaires, et ma vie n'a pas toujours été simple.

Envy considéra ma réponse un instant. Je l'entendais remuer et soupirer.

— En gros tu te souviens de tout, marmonna-t-il. Bref. Tâche de ne pas t'en préoccuper ou sinon tu deviendras vraiment fou. Allez, on lève le camp.

Je me redressai et suivis mon frère en silence, peu convaincu par ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ne pas m'en préoccuper ? Difficile à faire lorsqu'une migraine martelait notre tête.

Le lendemain mon état ne s'était que vaguement amélioré. Envy m'avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal, et que cela prendrait quelques jours pour que cela se calme. J'avais apparemment retrouvé tous mes souvenirs de ma « vie antérieure », avant que je ne sois « transformé » en Homonculus. Père m'en avait informé après qu'on était rentrés, mais il ne m'en avait pas dit davantage. Si je possédais plus d'informations, peut-être que je parviendrais plus facilement à me débarrasser de ce mal de tête en toute connaissance de cause – pourquoi cela me faisait si mal. Malgré cet afflux soudain de souvenirs, il me semblait que j'oubliais quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important qui avait joué dans sa – _ma_ – vie. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. A chaque fois que j'y pensais, mes souvenirs devenaient encore plus flous, des « sentiments » étranges m'envahissaient et je ne savais absolument pas ce que cela voulait dire. Cela m'étonnerait qu'Envy ou Père le sache. Je poussai un long et lourd soupir. Je détestais être dans l'ignorance.

Au repaire, seuls Lust et Gluttonny s'y trouvaient, étrangement. Habituellement, Père faisait en sorte à ce qu'Envy reste toujours avec moi – ce que je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs – mais aujourd'hui il semblerait que mon frère s'était vu confié une mission importante. Je passai à côté de la luxure sans plus de cérémonie mais elle m'interpela, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup.

— Retourne dans le cimetière, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Je clignai les yeux. Devant mon incompréhension totale, elle explicita.

— Là-bas tu pourras certainement retrouver tes souvenirs manquants. Envy se joue de toi en te disant qu'il faut laisser passer. Il n'a pas tort, mais plus tu forceras en présence d'éléments familiers, plus tu recouvreras vite. C'est un conseil.

Lust, pour une raison inconnue, s'était toujours montrée quelque peu plus sympathique avec moi par rapport aux autres. Je hochai doucement la tête et continuai alors mon chemin. Je devrais l'écouter et me rendre de nouveau au cimetière.

Passé l'entrée, les rangées de pierres tombales, les bouquets de fleurs et les inscriptions, je me tenais en face de sa – ma – propre tombe. « Edward Elric ». Il avait bien dû faire quelque chose de spécial pour qu'un tel souvenir ne puisse pas me revenir aussi facilement en mémoire ! Je m'assis juste devant et me mis à contempler la sépulture. Même en la fixant ainsi, rien ne se produisait.

Puis je me souvins de la deuxième pierre tombale. Juste à côté. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil car Envy était arrivé. Doucement, je lançai un discret regard vers l'inscription.

Roy Mustang – Mort à cause inconnue – A été toujours un supérieur honnête et digne – Promu de deux échelons à titre posthume – Général Roy Mustang.

Tout devint plus clair. Cette boule dans mon estomac, ce vide, ce tourment, c'était à cause de _lui_. Mustang. Bâtard. Colonel.

_Colonel._

_— Fullmetal, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était « Général » maintenant._

_— Ah mais ce serait plus pareil ! Entre colonel et général, je préfère largement « Colonel Bâtard ». C'est mieux que « Général Bâtard »._

_Il avait juste soupiré, puis souri. Comme d'habitude. Le Fullmetal n'utiliserait jamais son nouveau titre pour le désigner. Mais d'un certain côté, Mustang aimait cela. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un lien qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre ; une espèce de surnom ? Il était vrai qu'à la base le Général n'appréciait absolument pas ce manque de respect, mais au fur et à mesure cela était devenu une normalité. Quasiment._

Cet homme, qui était-il exactement ? Pourquoi aurait-il une autre importance que les autres ? Je fermai les yeux et tentai désespérément de focaliser mes pensées, mais tout s'enchaînait très vite. _Trop_ vite.

_— Tu es encore occupé ce soir ?_

_— Non, le Président m'a accordé ma soirée._

_Les lèvres de Roy s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur. Alors qu'il regardait le Fullmetal ranger quelques livres, le voyant de dos, il se permit de se faufiler derrière lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le sursaut de surprise l'amusa beaucoup. Il put même _entendre _son petit protégé lever les yeux au ciel._

_— Ne refaites jamais ça._

_— Allons, allons, ce n'était rien. Et puis, nous sommes tous les deux…_

Non, non… Moi – lui – et ce militaire, avoir _ce_ genre de relation ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Pourtant… Pourtant, au fond de moi-même, je sentais bien qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Autrement, pourquoi cette désagréable sensation serait-elle partie ? Cela pouvait très bien être autre chose mais les souvenirs se trouvaient là. Ils ne mentaient pas.

_— Très bien, on se retrouve chez moi ?_

_A la manière dont les joues du Fullmetal se colorèrent, il prit cela pour un « oui ». Malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, le garçon rougissait toujours autant à ce propos, mais Mustang n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il le trouvait tout juste adorable._

_— Fais bien attention en venant !_

_— C'est bon, j'suis pas un môme non plus !_

_— Je voulais dire qu'il faut que tu fasses attention aux crevasses sur la route pour que tu ne tombes pas dedans._

_Mustang referma la porte du bureau pile au moment où un livre allait faire la rencontre avec sa tête. Il rit doucement, et entendit vaguement quelques grommèlements derrière la porte. L'on ne pourrait pas penser qu'ils étaient si proches à la manière dont ils se parlaient et interagissaient entre eux, mais il s'agissait là de la base de leur relation. Sans les taquineries, ce ne serait plus le Fullmetal et le Flame._

Ma tête va exploser. Ce trop-plein d'informations allait finir par me tuer. Je parvenais à assimiler tout ce que je recevais, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire _ça_. Ce Mustang et moi – lui… Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire ? Il était mort, Edward aussi, Pride était né. C'était tout. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin. J'étais de ténèbres maintenant, je ne pouvais pas _ressentir_ d'émotions.

Je me relevai avec difficulté et me dirigeai vers la sortie. J'en avais assez appris comme cela. De toute façon ces souvenirs ne s'avéraient pas nécessaires ni à mon mode de vie, ni à mon existence. D'ailleurs il me semblait que c'était mieux si je ne savais rien. Mais trop tard, j'en savais déjà trop. Je me souvenais de la manière dont il m'appelait – _l_'appelait. De ses moqueries. De sa démarche. De son attention envers moi – lui. De son caractère insaisissable. De la chaleur et du réconfort qu'il me – lui – procurait. _De sa présence._

_« Je t'aime, Edward. »_

* * *

__Juste une petite précision concernant le grade de Mustang : dans le jeu on sait seulement qu'il est "Général", mais pas de quoi. J'ai toujours pensé que le fait qu'il soit Général était trop haut, alors j'ai pris la liberté de le faire Général de division avant sa mort. Du coup quand il est promu de deux échelons après, il passe le grade de Lieutenant Général pour être Général tout court. Breeef.

Une p'tite review ? :3


	6. 26 : Tears

**Rating :** K

******Relation :** Friend/Parental!RoyEd

Pour fêter la fin du brevet, je poste un nouveau thème ! \o/ Et j'ai tenu mon délai ! J'ai dit que j'allais poster le thème à la fin du mois. Soyez fiers de moi. 8D *meurt*

Ce coup-ci, c'est encore un thème pas joyeux, mais en ce moment je me sens d'humeur à écrire des choses déprimantes, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. En même temps, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'angst est mon genre préféré... *fuit*

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**26. Tears**

La Vérité n'était ni Dieu, ni l'Univers, ni « Tout », ni « Un », ni le Monde, et encore moins « lui ». C'était simplement la « vérité ». Parce qu'elle ne montrait que les faits, le destin.

Dieu n'avait aucune raison de faire cela.

L'Univers n'en avait absolument rien à cirer.

Cela faisait partie du Tout.

Il était donc Un.

Et Edward n'aurait jamais, _jamais_, provoqué la mort de son frère.

Sous la pluie qui tombait doucement, Edward restait à genoux, le regard vide, fixé sur les restes d'armure sur le sol. Les morceaux, éparpillés, froids et irréguliers, reflétaient ses sentiments.

Cassé. Déchiré. Désordonné. Epars. Détruit. Morcelé. _Anéanti_.

Il ne sentit pas le manteau posé sur ses épaules. Il ne sentit pas la main réconfortante qui le soutenait. Il n'entendit pas son nom appelé. Il n'écoutait même pas. Il attrapa fébrilement un débris dans sa main gauche, et le détailla intensément. Comme s'il essayait de trouver une réponse, une faille, une explication, une solution, un _espoir_.

Malheureusement, il n'y en avait plus. Le sceau de sang avait été fissuré en deux ; une première partie sur un morceau d'armure, la deuxième sur un autre. Edward raffermit sa prise. Il entendait encore le bruit de métal brisé et fendu, les fragments retombant dans un vacarme insupportable, le son de _sa_ voix criant son nom.

Alphonse était définitivement mort. Emporté une fois par la Porte, une deuxième fois par Scar.

— Edward…, appela une deuxième fois Mustang. Relève-toi. Va te mettre à l'abri.

L'adolescent releva lentement ses yeux vers son supérieur. Le Colonel eut un pincement au cœur à la vue de ces orbes dorés dénuées de toute expression, le néant les envahissant. Jamais les yeux du Fullmetal ne paraissaient aussi inanimés. Cette couleur d'ordinaire insufflée de détermination, de courage, d'entrain, enflammée de vie, d'espoir, d'optimisme… Rien. A cet instant, elle ne reflétait plus rien. Du vide. Mustang ne supportait pas cette vue. Comment un adolescent comme Edward pouvait-il se retrouver dans un état pareil ? Ce garçon dont la bonne humeur ravivait l'atmosphère morne des journées au QG, dont la présence égayait certains, ou même amusait d'autres. Là, il ne s'agissait que d'une coquille vide qui n'avait plus conscience de rien.

— Mustang… ? articula difficilement Edward.

Roy peina à afficher une expression neutre face à un spectacle aussi désolant.

— Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il. Viens, tu vas tomber malade.

Il l'attrapa d'abord par les épaules, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, il soupira doucement. Il se mit face à lui et mit un genou à terre, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi à regarder les restes d'armure d'Alphonse…

— Ecoute Edward, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri, déclara-t-il sur un ton un peu plus sévère.

— C'est drôle… parce que je ne sens pas vraiment la pluie, là, ricana Edward.

Un rire qui sonnait beaucoup trop douloureux aux oreilles. Le Fullmetal baissa la tête et sembla perdu dans un monologue, comme s'il parlait à lui-même, oubliant la présence du Colonel.

— Je dois être franchement pathétique à voir, hein ? murmura-t-il. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le protéger. J'étais complètement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a attaqué, puis s'en est pris directement à Al… Il l'a tué sous mes yeux. J'ai été impuissant. Quel grand-frère abandonnerait son petit-frère comme ça ?

Mustang l'écoutait en silence, ne sachant que dire. La mort d'Alphonse l'attristait énormément, mais voir Edward détruit ainsi le déchirait. Malgré la pluie qui tombait depuis quelque temps, il voyait que les joues de son subordonné se trouvaient rayées de filets d'eau. La pluie, hein ? S'il posait la question, Edward lui répondrait certainement cela. De ce fait, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, doucement, sans le brusquer, le serrant un peu plus fort, et tenta de le calmer.

— Calme-toi, Edward, personne ne te blâme, chuchota-t-il tendrement. Scar est le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Alphonse n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'apitoies ainsi.

— Je _suis_ le grand-frère, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, hoqueta l'adolescent.

— On ne peut pas tout prévoir. Le monde est imparfait, sinon pourquoi devrait-on se battre ? Tu n'y es pour rien Edward.

Il sentait contre lui que le Fullmetal tremblait et avait des soubresauts. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

— Une fois, c'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier, lui confia-t-il. Laisse-toi aller.

Edward était d'abord surpris par les gestes attentionnés du Colonel, mais cela le rassurait. Cela lui rappelait que quelqu'un se trouvait là pour lui, qu'il n'était pas seul. Malgré tout, l'absence d'Al était plus forte que tout, et même entouré ainsi, rien ne pourrait remplacer son frère.

Son unique frère.

Alors il s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de Roy, laissant l'émotion envahir son corps. Ses cris de souffrance et de tristesse et de rage et de désespoir se mêlaient au vacarme de la pluie qui frappait la ville, tout comme ses larmes qui s'y mélangeaient. Des filets d'eau roulaient le long de ses joues, des perles s'écrasaient au sol tandis qu'il criait, hurlait, _pleurait_, manifestant son désarroi. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et était sèche. Sa tête tournait. Son esprit n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Son cœur semblait brûler et prêt à se réduire en cendres. Il maintint sa poigne contre Mustang, seule présence réelle qui l'empêchait de sombrer entièrement.

Roy continuait de lui caresser les cheveux et de le garder dans ses bras, apportant tout le soutien qu'il pouvait. Edward ne se montrait jamais aussi émotif, et le Colonel espérait de tout cœur que cela s'arrêterait bientôt, car il sentait déjà qu'il était prêt à fondre en larmes également. Alphonse ne méritait pas de mourir, privant ainsi son frère de sa présence, de sa vie, de son existence. Ce gentil garçon toujours à l'écoute, attentif et généreux… Les frères Elric n'existaient pas l'un sans l'autre.

Comment Edward allait-il surmonter cela ? Comment pourrait-il vivre sans son frère ? Comment _Mustang_ parviendrait-il à aider le Fullmetal ? Comment annoncer cette tragique nouvelle à tous leurs proches ? _Comment faire ?_

Les pleurs d'Edward se calmèrent doucement et lentement, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même. Il sanglotait toujours un peu, mais Roy était déjà apaisé que l'adolescent se détende.

Les autres militaires avaient eu la décence de ne pas intervenir, même s'ils voulaient déplacer l'armure d'Alphonse. Ils attendaient que le Fullmetal soit en mesure de leur répondre, et malgré le fait qu'il soit Alchimiste d'Etat, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Un enfant ayant perdu sa seule famille.

Maintenant, il fallait aller de l'avant.

* * *

Et voilà. :) Je sais que cette scène a été vue et revue maintes fois, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire... Parce que Mustang qui réconforte Ed, c'est cool.

Une p'tite review ? :3


	7. 32 : Night

**Rating :** K

**Relation :** Parental!RoyEd

Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Désolée de cette attente, faut dire que ce thème a avancé à la vitesse d'un escargot. xD J'ai changé d'idée en cours de route, à la base je voulais retranscrire une nuit où Ed ferait un cauchemar et Mustang serait là, mais ça aussi ça a été exploité maintes et maintes fois... En plus j'ai déjà torturé Ed le thème précédent. *kof*

Mais du coup je trouve que l'OS est devenu moins intéressant... Un peu plat, même. Je me rattraperai avec le prochain, promis !

En plus, à la base je voulais le poster pour le **3.10**, le **FMA Day/Don't Forget Day**, mais j'ai pas pu le finir à temps. D: L'année prochaine, je me louperai pas... j'espère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**32. Night**

Edward était de mauvaise humeur.

Vraiment.

Bureau du Colonel avec le reste de l'équipe. Sans Al.

Toute la nuit.

— Dites-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous aider, déjà, grommela-t-il alors qu'il posait son stylo sur la table.

— C'était un ordre, répondit machinalement Havoc. Colonel, j'avais un rendez-vous !

Mustang releva la tête de ses papiers, les yeux remplis d'ennui. Il devait sûrement être le premier à ressentir une furieuse haine contre le dossier sur lequel ils devaient tous se plonger. Malgré la rage qui bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, son visage exprimait une toute autre émotion qui tanguait entre le sommeil et la lassitude.

— Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon problème, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Travaille.

« Travaille ». Ce n'était pas exactement le mot approprié pour cette situation mais Havoc obéit, faute de choix. Il devait ranger les événements concernant l'enquête par ordre chronologique ; dur de dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une occupation fort intéressante. Il soupira et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, tandis que Breda bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que Fuery dormait déjà et Falman restait concentré malgré la lourdeur de ses paupières. Seule Hawkeye gardait son sérieux et continuait sa tâche sans rechigner. Quoiqu'Edward faisait du zèle ; une feuille de rapport devant lui, sa tête posée dans sa main droite, les doigts de l'autre pianotant sur la table, il semblait aussi passionné que s'il lisait une recette de croquettes pour chien tout en demeurant plus ou moins appliqué. Il finit par soupirer également.

— Colonel, on dort tous, là, grogna-t-il.

Mustang posa crûment son stylo sur le bureau et se leva. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

— Très bien, tout le monde peut disposer, annonça-t-il calmement. Demain matin je veux vous voir ici à sept heures.

— Quoi, sept heures ? s'étrangla Havoc. Vous voulez notre mort ?

— Dormez à la caserne, éluda Roy.

Edward laissa échapper un ricanement malgré lui, s'attirant alors les foudres des autres qui le mitraillaient du regard. Il se leva promptement, attrapa son manteau et fit un signe de main en guise de salutation, non sans une pointe de jubilation.

— Bon et bien moi, j'y vais, fanfaronna-t-il.

Mustang esquissa un rictus sadique, et ses yeux semblèrent d'un coup reprendre tout leur éclat. Alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, il l'interpela d'une voix moqueuse.

— Toi aussi Fullmetal, où crois-tu aller ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

L'alchimiste se retourna brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, _lui aussi_ ? Il n'avait pas accepté d'aider pour tout le dossier ! Il dévisagea son supérieur.

— J'ai pas que ça à faire, rétorqua-t-il.

— Je crains que tu n'y sois obligé, répliqua Mustang. Ton aide nous sera utile puisqu'il s'agit de cercles alchimiques.

— Quoi, vous êtes pas assez doué pour vous en occuper seul ?

— C'est un ordre, Fullmetal.

Edward se racla la gorge. Il lança un regard noir au Colonel et soupira lourdement, avant de grogner en guise d'acquiescement et de quitter le bureau. Il savait bien que son supérieur pouvait parfois – souvent ? – se montrer très agaçant et horripilant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver extrêmement irritant à ce moment précis. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas énervé vers les dortoirs, grommelant des insultes dans sa barbe.

Mustang soupira de soulagement, ayant un instant douté de l'approbation d'Edward quant à son ordre. Il avait conscience que le Fullmetal ne refuserait jamais s'il prétendait qu'il s'agissait d'une consigne ; malgré tout, connaissant le tempérament explosif du jeune homme, il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Un à un, les membres de son équipe déposèrent leurs dossiers et stylos pour regagner à leur tour la caserne. Il s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsque la sonnerie stridente du téléphone résonna, l'obligeant alors à retarder son départ. D'un geste éreinté, il se saisit du combiné et répondit d'une voix toute aussi lasse.

— Mustang, j'écoute ?

— Colonel ? C'est Alphonse.

Ah, Alphonse. Il était resté à l'hôtel sur ordre d'Edward.

— Est-ce que mon frère est encore avec vous ? s'enquit doucement le jeune Elric.

— Je suis désolé Alphonse, mais Fullmetal devra rester à la caserne cette nuit, expliqua Roy. Nous n'avons pas encore terminé notre dossier, et nous nous y remettrons demain à la première heure.

— Oh… Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il ne vous causera pas trop de soucis…

Mustang arqua un sourcil et la curiosité le piqua. Certes, Edward pouvait se montrer assez bruyant et parfois pénible, mais le ton qu'avait pris Alphonse semblait cacher autre chose. Le Flame ne s'était pas spécialisé dans la détection des intonations vocales, cependant il savait reconnaître une voix hésitante.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Alphonse ? demanda alors Roy.

— N-Non, tout va très bien, s'étouffa Alphonse. Simplement… Grand frère a du mal à dormir ces temps-ci, et il a tendance à éviter le sommeil à cause de cauchemars.

Le Colonel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il laissa les mots-clés s'imprégner dans son esprit avant de donner une réponse constructive. « Sommeil », « cauchemars », « Edward ».

Il se massa les tempes.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Alphonse, je serai là, finit-il par dire. Les autres aussi.

— Merci Colonel, souffla Alphonse. Prévenez-moi si vous rencontrez des difficultés, je viendrai aussitôt.

Mustang acquiesça et raccrocha. Sa main resta un instant sur le combiné du téléphone, son esprit songeant aux paroles d'Alphonse.

Edward faisait des cauchemars.

Il ne s'en était jamais douté, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. La guerre d'Ishbal avait laissé de nombreuses séquelles, même en le Flame ; il n'était alors pas surprenant qu'après toutes les épreuves auxquelles le Fullmetal s'était confronté il n'en ressentait pas les conséquences – la transmutation humaine. Cela expliquait certaines de ses humeurs particulièrement mauvaises ou les expressions de fatigue qu'il arborait dès le matin. Toutefois, Roy était quasiment certain qu'Edward ne saisirait pas de bonne volonté l'aide qu'il lui fournirait, ou même ne serait-ce qu'un petit conseil, une remarque. Il nierait tout, et se mettrait à brailler comme à son habitude. Quel enfant compliqué…

Mustang sursauta légèrement quand il entendit la porte de son bureau grincer ; il releva vivement la tête, mais fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que du jeune alchimiste qui occupait ses pensées la seconde précédente – quoique cela l'abasourdit quelque peu de voir une telle coïncidence arriver. Il fronça les sourcils ; n'était-il pas parti dormir ? Usant de sa voix habituellement sarcastique, il s'adressa à son subordonné tout en faisant attention à bien choisir ses mots.

— Fullmetal, que fais-tu encore ici ?

— 'Pas vos oignons, grogna Edward.

L'adolescent s'affala dans le canapé et ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Cela interloqua encore plus Mustang ; non seulement le Fullmetal avait décidé de manquer de sommeil, mais de surcroît il s'installait dans _son_ bureau sur _son_ canapé, pour lire afin de tuer le temps. Son état d'épuisement devait atteindre son apogée pour qu'il ne se préoccupe même pas du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait pour étudier. Cela s'avérait plus grave que Roy ne le pensait ; il n'avait pas imaginé que ces cauchemars affecteraient à ce point Edward. D'autre part, ce dernier affichait clairement des signes d'éreintement, mais luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, de peur de voir des choses indésirables, de revivre des moments traumatisants, d'entendre des mots implacables… Le Colonel soupira et s'assit alors dans son fauteuil. Tant pis pour le lendemain.

— Il me semble, aux dernières nouvelles, qu'il s'agit de mon bureau, souligna-t-il. Comptes-tu passer toute la nuit ici sans dormir ?

— Ca vous dérange ? éluda Edward sans lever les yeux de son livre. Je peux très bien aller autre part.

— Ne le prends pas comme ça, Fullmetal. Je m'ennuie un peu, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on discute ?

Là, Mustang était parvenu à capter l'attention d'Edward. Ce dernier, visiblement stupéfié, dévisagea de ses grands yeux son supérieur, l'incompréhension perceptible. Il haussa un sourcil, réprimant un bâillement, et se demanda sur le moment s'il n'était pas en train de rêver éveillé – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un véritable rêve.

— Je crois que j'ai pas compris, marmonna-t-il.

— Veiller toute la nuit te ferait perdre des facultés mentales ? se moqua Mustang avec son usuel sourire.

— Ah, commencez pas, hein.

Roy décida de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, étant donné l'état actuel d'Edward. Il n'aimerait pas que le jeune homme se sente encore moins à l'aise ou plus stressé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ces phases d'insomnie rendaient très souvent les personnes assez agressives et anxieuses ; le Colonel en savait quelque chose, pour avoir vécu une situation similaire – même si ses peurs le rattrapaient toujours.

— Non, sérieusement, pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas un peu ? reprit plus calmement Mustang. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, et toi non plus à ce que je vois.

— Vous étiez carrément en train de tomber sur votre bureau tout à l'heure, glissa Edward.

— Tout à l'heure, c'était tout à l'heure.

Mustang ne savait pas encore comment il s'y prendrait pour retenir l'attention de son subordonné tout en restant le plus naturel possible. Il dirigea son regard vers le livre que tenait le Fullmetal, et il trouva instantanément la distraction idéale.

— Tu t'intéresses à la médecine maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

— Mouais, je m'y connais déjà un peu, répondit Edward sans élaborer.

Evidemment, qu'il s'y connaissait ; la transmutation humaine requérait un certain savoir… Le jeune alchimiste baissa les yeux sur son ouvrage, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer sans grand succès. Ses paupières peinaient à résister face à la lourdeur du sommeil, tandis que son esprit restait inflexible à la tentation. Il essayait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé ; tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Mustang s'installa à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit le canapé s'affaisser d'un côté. Etonné, il fixa son supérieur, lequel affichait un sourire qu'il n'arborait que rarement, si ce n'est pratiquement jamais. Le Colonel s'enfonça un peu plus au fond du sofa, sans prêter attention à l'ébahissement de son interlocuteur.

— Je vais t'avouer que lorsque j'étais jeune, je voulais devenir médecin, lança-t-il doucement. Je devais avoir à peine dix ans, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai vite abandonné en voyant ces ouvrages et les connaissances qu'il fallait acquérir.

Mustang souriait en repensant à ses rêves d'enfant, quand il ne possédait encore aucune notion réelle du monde qui l'entourait. Lui, médecin ? C'était une idée totalement absurde.

Edward hocha lentement la tête, assimilant les mots du Colonel avec un sentiment de surprise en lui. Il n'imaginait absolument pas son supérieur dans une profession aussi… civile ? L'armée lui seyait à point, comme s'il était né pour cela.

— A dix ans, on ne pense pas vraiment, poursuivit Mustang. En général, on ne fait que s'amuser et on ne se soucie de rien, prenant la vie comme elle vient.

Edward déglutit, et sa respiration commença à devenir irrégulière. Roy le sentait ; il savait pertinemment que l'adolescent ne resterait pas de marbre face à de telles paroles, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul, même si pour cela il usait de moyens manquant de tact.

— Toi en revanche, tu as dû surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves à cet âge-là, déclara-t-il en regardant Edward. Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en les adultes, mais nous sommes tous là pour t'apporter du soutien.

Le Fullmetal détourna les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de Mustang, comme si quelque chose allait changer en lui, en sa perception des choses.

— Facile à dire pour vous, murmura-t-il. De toute façon vous êtes jamais utile, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous demande ?

Roy sourit.

— Je ne sais pas, _moi_, répliqua-t-il. Tu es le seul à savoir ce que tu veux, même si je sais qu'en ce moment, tu as besoin d'un bon coussin pour prendre du repos.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Puis, il saisit le sous-entendu que faisait Mustang dans cette phrase, et soupira longuement.

— C'est Al qui vous en a parlé, c'est ça ? souffla-t-il.

— Effectivement, confirma le Colonel. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu manquer de tels signes.

Mustang ne savait pas comment la discussion tournerait, mais il espérait que ses mots atteignent un tant soit peu Edward. Il se risqua à se poser une main sur la tête du Fullmetal, ne craignant sur le moment pas les représailles. L'adolescent se raidit soudainement, voulut protester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il sentit une sensation étrange monter en lui, un réconfort inattendu…

— Ma mère me disait souvent qu'après un cauchemar, il était plus facile de se rendormir aux côtés de quelqu'un, indiqua doucement Roy.

Malgré toute l'ardeur avec laquelle Edward voulait contester, son esprit se ferma sur le monde, inconsciemment. Il ne résista pas lorsque le Colonel lui prit la tête pour le poser sur son épaule, dans un geste attentionné et tendre, comme pour ne pas le brusquer. Lentement, ses yeux succombèrent à la fatigue et à l'agréable sentiment de sécurité, entouré de ces bras puissants. Il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, serein.

Mustang esquissa un bref sourire, fier de sa réussite. Il se laissa plonger dans le sommeil à son tour, ne pensant même pas à la matinée infernale qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Lorsque Hawkeye arriva dans le bureau à sept heures, elle fut d'abord étonnée par la lumière déjà allumée de la salle. Toutefois, en s'avançant plus, elle remarqua les deux hommes sur le canapé, tranquillement endormis. Elle sourit face à ce tableau et ressortit de la pièce.

Après tout, elle pouvait bien attendre encore une heure ou deux.

* * *

Je me suis ramollie ces derniers mois. x) En plus le NaNo approche... *frissonne*

Une p'tite review ? :3


	8. 59 : No way out

**Rating :** T

**Relation :** RoyEd

Salut !

Voilà un nouveau thème, que j'avais commencé avant même de publier les précédents. Vous pouvez facilement deviner sa publication tardive de par sa longueur. xD

Donc, _59. No way out_. L'idée de cet OS m'est venue après que j'aie regardé/lu Mirai Nikki, c'est donc un crossover. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un manga assez sanguinaire où Deus Ex Machina, un dieu, décide de choisir 12 personnes qui s'entretueront afin que le dernier survivant prenne sa place. Ils ont un numéro attribué, et pour pimenter le jeu de survie, les élus possèdent chacun un journal du futur, qui permet de prédire l'avenir de différentes façons : par exemple, le héros, Yukiteru, peut savoir à l'avance tous les événements qui se produiront autour de lui ; la héroïne, Yuno, follement amoureuse de Yukiteru, voit son futur toutes les 10 min. Un "Dead End" est marqué sur leur journal lorsqu'ils mourront.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître l'œuvre pour comprendre. :)

Le résultat n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé à la base, mais ce thème me plaît quand même grâce à tout l'angst que j'ai pu écrire. x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**59. No way out**

**Dzzz.**

_15h24  
[Central ; Bibliothèque nationale, section trois]  
Une explosion retentit dans le rayon de sciences. Trois civils meurent. Fifth et Seventh ratissent tout l'étage et trouvent Ninth._

_15h30  
[Central ; Bibliothèque nationale, section trois]  
Seventh poignarde Ninth. Ninth meurt. Seventh et Fifth sortent de la bibliothèque._

_15h48  
[Central ; Rues marchandes]  
Second est pris dans une attaque de Sixth. Second s'échappe et Sixth est blessée._

_15h57  
[Central ; Rues marchandes]  
Second me retrouve. On s'enfuit le plus loin possible._

_16h09  
[Central ; Résidence Mustang]  
Seventh nous a tendu un piège. __Seventh tire sur Second.  
Second meurt._

_16h12  
[Central Résidence Mustang]  
J'essaie de tendre une embuscade à Seventh. Il l'évite facilement. Seventh me tire dessus._

DEAD END

— Merde !

Edward referma sèchement le clapet de son téléphone portable et lança un regard inquiet vers Roy. Ce dernier rangea son carnet de route, possédant probablement des informations semblables à celles du blond. Ils allaient tous deux mourir dans moins d'une heure. Le seul moyen d'échapper à ce futur était de le changer en provoquant un événement majeur, qui modifierait les actions de leurs ennemis… Il se laissa glisser le long d'une bibliothèque, soupirant et fermant les yeux.

Cinq mois. Voila cinq mois que ce jeu de survie avait commencé où il n'était que « First ». Avant ce stupide coup de théâtre, il menait une vie normale de lycéen de dix-huit ans, avec ses amis, son frère et ses parents. Maintenant il s'agissait d'une perpétuelle course contre la montre, où il risquait à chaque instant de mourir. Il avait quitté sa famille sans prévenir, sans rien dire, et vivait à présent avec Roy Mustang, dit Second. L'homme, policier de profession, s'était immédiatement montré de confiance lorsque Seventh avait tenté d'éliminer Edward au début des hostilités. Celui-ci accepta son aide, même si à la fin, s'ils survivaient, l'un d'eux devrait périr. Il ne pouvait n'y avoir qu'un seul survivant à ce jeu. Et devenir Dieu.

Roy s'agenouilla devant l'adolescent et l'embrassa tendrement. Edward sourit tristement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis, répondant au baiser. Oui, cinq mois d'enfer, mais depuis deux mois la vie semblait quelque peu plus simple. Vivre un amour partagé rendait les choses plus faciles ; travailler à deux, toujours soutenu par son bien-aimé, quelle que soit la situation et qu'importait le résultat tant qu'ils vivraient. La pitié et la compassion n'étaient pas de mise dans ce jeu ; il fallait tuer et agir avec sang-froid, sans jamais hésiter. Tuer ou être tué.

Roy s'écarta et prit son amant dans ses bras, ce dernier le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Etant l'adulte ici, il avait plus d'expérience – d'autant plus qu'il était policier – et il se devait donc de rassurer son cadet. Trente-deux et dix-huit ans. Un écart de quatorze ans. Face à la morale cela pourrait être perçu comme étant incorrect et malsain, mais qu'importe.

— On va s'en sortir, murmura-t-il doucement. Je te le promets, on va s'en sortir _vivants_, tous les _deux_.

— Dis pas de conneries, l'un de nous doit forcément mourir, grommela Edward entre ses dents. Tu te souviens ?

Roy soupira. Evidemment qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était la principale règle de ce stupide jeu de survie. Seul un détenteur de journal pouvait devenir Dieu après avoir tué tous les autres. Mais comment exécuter la personne que l'on aimait ? Il s'avérait clairement impossible pour le policier de vivre avec la mort de son amant sur la conscience, ce qui était également le cas pour Edward.

Le lycéen se releva, déclarant qu'ils devraient plutôt partir s'ils voulaient changer le futur. Il regarda son téléphone qui affichait quinze heures vingt. Dans quatre minutes le duo Fifth et Seventh feraient exploser une bombe. Ils devaient absolument sortir de la bibliothèque. Il agrippa le bras de l'adulte et l'entraîna dehors, se frayant un chemin à travers les tables, chaises et rayonnages sans être vus. L'esprit tordu de Seventh était suffisamment discutable pour affirmer qu'il gardait un œil constant sur eux, avec ou sans son journal.

**Dzzz.**

Edward et Roy sursautèrent. Ce bruit. Le futur avait changé. D'une main fébrile, le blond se saisit de son portable et lut attentivement les nouvelles entrées.

_15h22  
[Central ; Bibliothèque nationale, section trois]  
Seventh nous trouve. Second essaie de le tuer avec un couteau. Je tente de le poignarder._

_15h28  
[Central ; Bibliothèque nationale, section trois]  
Fifth arrive en renfort. Seventh nous tire dessus. Pas de blessures graves. Second retente sa chance. Fifth bloque son attaque._

_15h31  
[Central, Bibliothèque nationale, section trois]  
Fifth retourne le couteau contre Second.  
Second meurt._

_15h33  
[Central, Bibliothèque nationale, section trois]  
J'essaie de tuer Seventh. Seventh me tire dessus._

_DEAD END_

— Bordel, pourquoi ?! s'écria Edward. Au lieu de repousser notre Dead End on l'a rapproché !

Quinze heures et vingt-et-une minutes. Il était trop tard pour changer à l'avance le futur. Il allait falloir le faire durant leur affrontement contre le duo. S'en sortir vivant en onze minutes.

— Onze putains de minutes, jura Edward. On va jamais réussir à le faire, c'est pas vrai…

— Ne dis pas ça Ed, rétorqua Roy en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand abandonnes-tu aussi facilement ? Il y a un moyen et on va le trouver.

— Ah, ça, vieille brique, j'y crois pas trop, non, se moqua une troisième voix que les deux hommes reconnurent aussitôt.

Sortant de derrière une bibliothèque, un garçon de quelques années plus âgé qu'Edward se dressait là, les fixant de ses pupilles violettes éclatant de sadisme, dans ces vêtements aussi noirs que ses longs cheveux, un bandeau lui barrant le front. Seventh. Le compte à rebours commença.

— Seventh, dégage d'ici, grogna Edward, la main posée sur sa pochette contenant son poignard.

— On pourrait quand même s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ? Edward ? s'amusa Seventh en riant.

— Rien à foutre, tu vas crever de toute façon ! cracha le blond.

D'un accord commun, First et Second s'élancèrent en direction du jeune homme.

_Non_, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils devaient agir différemment des entrées.

Edward se stoppa immédiatement dans sa course, et au lieu de garder son arme en main, il la rangea. Il vit Roy lui lancer un regard suspicieux, mais Seventh menaçait de lui administrer un violent coup de pied s'il ne se reprenait pas vite. Il esquiva alors le coup, et planta son couteau dans sa cuisse. Son ennemi poussa un cri mélangé de douleur et de rage, et retira abruptement l'arme de sa chair, avant de le lancer plus loin pour s'en débarrasser. Toujours aucun bruit de changement de futur. Edward réfléchissait à une autre méthode, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

_Un pistolet, un pistolet, un pistolet._

Avec une arme à feu il serait en mesure de repousser son adversaire. Seul Roy en possédait un, il devait faire en sorte de le lui prendre sans le gêner. Il serra les dents ; le combat entre les deux autres détenteurs de journaux s'avérait trop dangereux pour qu'il déconcentre son amant.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

— Roy, ton flingue ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main.

Le policier, sursautant, arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Edward, intrigué, mais sans chercher à comprendre davantage il envoya l'objet demandé au lycéen, qui le rattrapa de justesse. First pointa le canon vers Seventh, puis tira une unique balle.

**Dzzz.**

La balle s'enfonça dans le flanc gauche du jeune homme. Roy, qui était parti ramasser son couteau, soupira de soulagement en entendant ce grésillement – ou le bruit d'une page tournée pour lui – mais était-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

Seventh leur lança un regard noir tandis qu'il essayait de retenir l'hémorragie. La balle n'était pas ressortie.

— Putain, First, tu vas me le payer ! rugit-il alors qu'il glissait lentement contre une étagère.

— Envy !

Quinze heures vingt-huit. Comme indiqué dans la précédente entrée, Fifth était arrivé. Edward avait soudainement peur.

_15h28  
[Central ; Bibliothèque nationale, section trois]  
Fifth arrive et s'occupe de Seventh. On s'enfuit alors._

_15h40  
[Central ; Parc Flame]  
On se cache dans les buissons. Second cherche de l'argent dans ses poches et m'en donne._

_15h56  
[Central ; Rues marchandes]  
Je vais faire des courses dans une pharmacie. J'en profite pour acheter quelque chose à manger._

_16h20  
[Central ; Parc Flame]  
Second est toujours là. On mange et se repose. On s'en va._

— On est sauf pour les prochaines cinquante-deux minutes, annonça Edward en soupirant.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Roy en entraînant son amant.

Tous les deux sortirent précipitamment de la bibliothèque, ignorant les cris des deux autres participants. Roy se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tué Seventh et Fifth tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ; après tout, c'était soit tuer, soit être tué. Seventh, de son vrai nom Envy, se trouvait en mauvaise posture, et l'abattre n'aurait pas été difficile. Fifth, Wrath, ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire sans l'aide de son coéquipier. Le journal de Seventh devait certainement être le plus dangereux de tous. Là maintenant, il devait sûrement savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, où et quand. Le Journal de l'Ennemi ; il décrivait toutes les actions des autres détenteurs. Sans exception. Roy était étonné qu'ils soient encore vivants avec un tel adversaire sur le dos.

Ils s'arrêtèrent comme prévu dans le parc pour s'y reposer. S'installant derrière des buissons afin de ne pas être vus par d'autres personnes, Edward s'autorisa un vague sourire. Ils n'étaient pas encore morts.

— Heh, je crois qu'on va devoir les tuer tôt ou tard, murmura-t-il. On peut pas fuir éternellement le journal de Seventh.

— On peut toujours attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, suggéra Roy.

— Non, personne ne le fera, rejeta immédiatement First. Les autres se disent certainement la même chose. De plus, Seventh en a en ce moment après nous, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se bougent le cul pour le tuer, _lui_, alors qu'il va nous éliminer, _nous_.

Edward marquait un point. La seule personne susceptible de les aider s'agissait de Fourth, Riza Hawkeye, une enseignante d'école élémentaire. Elle n'était pas leur alliée – personne ne pouvait être complice avec personne – mais elle n'approuvait pas ce jeu, impliquée malgré elle dedans. Malheureusement pour elle, son journal ne l'aidait en aucun cas pour tuer Seventh ; il s'agissait du Journal de Détresse, indiquant tous les malheurs s'abattant sur son entourage. Rien d'utile pour affronter un tel psychopathe.

— Pour le moment, on va se contenter de se préparer, d'accord ? risqua Roy. On n'a plus beaucoup de bandages et tout ce qui va avec.

— Je vais aller en acheter, se proposa Edward. Toi, reste là et repose-toi. Il nous faut aussi un plan d'attaque, et t'es bien meilleur que moi à ce niveau-là.

Roy s'apprêtait à protester, mais le regard perçant d'Edward le ravisa. Lorsque le lycéen avait quelque chose en tête, rien ne pouvait le dissuader d'en faire autrement. Il ne jugeait pas prudent qu'ils se séparent, car les détenteurs de journaux pouvaient se trouver n'importe où, mais pour l'instant ils étaient au moins à l'abri d'Envy et de Wrath.

Soupirant, Roy se résigna à laisser son amant partir. Edward rit face à la mine renfrognée de l'adulte, et lui déposa un chaste baiser avant de s'en aller. Il comptait faire aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin de revenir le plus tôt possible aux côtés de Roy.

C'était lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue pour faire des courses qu'il se rendait compte à quel point la vie était belle. Les gens ne se préoccupaient que de leurs petits problèmes quotidiens, se demandant ce qu'ils feraient du reste de leur journée, après le travail, comment se divertir, s'occuper des enfants… Cela semblait tellement anodin pour quelqu'un de « normal », mais une fois plongé dans ce jeu de survie, Edward voulait plus que tout au monde revenir à sa vie d'avant. Il n'avait jamais pu prendre de nouvelles de sa famille depuis le début de la course, et il s'inquiétait pour eux. Comment vivaient-ils de son absence ? Que pensaient-ils ? Avaient-ils essayé de le chercher ? Gardaient-ils espoir ? Le lycéen sentait une envie irrésistible de faire un détour après avoir fait ses courses pour se rendre dans cet immeuble banal à la façade blanche, ce foyer dans lequel il y trouverait un accueil chaleureux et des personnes aimantes qui ne lui voudraient aucun mal…

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à faire cela. Il n'avait pas le temps ; les autres détenteurs de journaux pourraient surgir de n'importe où et n'importe quand, et il ne risquerait pas sa vie – et celle de Roy – pour une raison aussi égoïste. De plus, il mettrait certainement ses parents et son frère en danger si Envy le voyait avec eux.

Son paquet de pharmacie et un sachet de brioches sous le bras, Edward rebroussa chemin pour retourner dans le parc. Il consultait régulièrement l'heure sur son portable, vérifiant que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que son journal avait pu prédire. Un poids s'allégea en lui lorsqu'il arriva à destination à seize heures vingt, sans aucun changement, avec Roy toujours au même endroit où il l'avait laissé.

— Tout s'est bien déroulé, lança-t-il à son amant alors qu'il lui tendait un croissant.

— Effectivement, acquiesça Roy. J'espère que cela continuera comme ça.

Et c'était dans ce genre de moments Edward se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose contre Dieu pour qu'il le punisse ainsi.

Passait près du parc une femme brune, un homme blond avec des lunettes rectangulaires, ainsi qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux cendrés. Quand il les vit, Edward se figea instantanément, son cœur ratant un battement, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de détourner son regard de cette famille.

Ses parents. Alphonse.

Roy, intrigué par le comportement étrange de son vis-à-vis, suivit son regard et cligna des yeux. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais son amant, si.

— Ed, serait-ce… ? demanda-t-il, mais ne put finir sa phrase en voyant le garçon au loin s'approcher.

Edward sentit son sang à la fois bouillir et se glacer ; une part de lui voulait retrouver sa famille, mais une autre lui intimait que cela s'avérait trop dangereux. Il tourna le dos à son frère qui approchait, suppliant Roy avec une voix tremblante.

— Roy, cache-moi, fais un truc, mais il faut pas qu'ils me voi-

— Je pense que c'est un peu tard pour ça, souligna doucement Roy alors qu'il pointait du menton la figure juste devant lui – derrière Edward.

Le lycéen se tourna légèrement, lentement, ayant peur d'affronter la réalité. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? Comment gérer ces retrouvailles ? Que dire à propos de son absence ? du fait qu'il soit en compagnie de Roy ?

Alphonse fixait de ses yeux incrédules les deux personnes en face de lui, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du lycéen. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ; cela devait forcément être un rêve ! Un tour de passe-passe, une hallucination qu'il avait en plein jour, quelque chose. Pourtant, les mots sortirent de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Nii-san… ? C'est toi ?

_Oui, c'est moi._

— V-Vous devez faire une erreur, balbutia Edward.

Edward ne savait pas qui duper avec cette réponse, car même à ses oreilles elle sonnait clairement fausse. Bon sang, pourquoi cette rencontre n'était-elle pas écrite dans son journal ?!

Ses parents, Trisha et Hohenheim, ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, tout aussi confus et ébahis. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils devaient se réjouir, être extrêmement tristes, se mettre en colère… Ils avaient leur fils aîné devant eux. Disparu depuis cinq mois.

Roy soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward, attirant alors l'attention de ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant dans un état pareil, en proie à de la joie et la peur, le regard confus et l'expression peu assurée. Il lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille :

— Ca va aller, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. De toute façon, ils ne te croiraient pas. Je vais vous laisser.

Roy se leva et partit. Autant Edward voulait que le policier reste, autant il ne trouva pas la force nécessaire pour le retenir ou pour le rappeler. Il observait sa silhouette s'éloigner, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du parc, loin de lui.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Alphonse se jeta dans les bras de son frère, sanglotant.

— Oh Nii-san ! hoqueta-t-il. C'est vraiment toi, hein ? Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?

— Je suis désolé, Al, souffla Edward, rendant l'embrassade à son frère. Je voulais pas vous inquiéter…

— Ne pas nous inquiéter ? répéta Trisha. Nous aurions été moins inquiets si nous savions où tu étais !

Trisha prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant fort, comme s'il allait disparaître si elle le lâchait, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était réel. Edward ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, comment leur expliquer, alors pour le moment il entoura ses bras autour de sa mère et de son frère, profitant de ce moment, de ce moment qui ne se reproduirait certainement jamais.

— C'est juste que… Je-Je peux pas en parler, s'excusa Edward. Ca vous mettra en danger, et je peux pas risquer ça.

— Comment ça ? demanda Hohenheim. Qu'est-ce qui peut être dangereux ?

Edward secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, c'était impossible. Il se sépara d'Al et de Trisha, leur lançant un regard désolé et affligé. Au moins, ils allaient bien. Il fallait que cela continue ainsi ; rester loin d'eux les protégerait, aussi bien lui que sa famille. Il voyait bien dans leurs regards qu'ils cherchaient des réponses…

**Dzzz.**

Edward sursauta, surprenant ainsi les trois autres personnes avec lui. Il prit frénétiquement son portable, tapant le plus vite possible jusqu'à tomber sur son journal, la peur présente sur son visage. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas de mauvaises nouvelles, pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse qu'un déplacement de leur part, pourvu qu'ils aient le temps de s'enfuir-

_16h34  
[Central ; Parc Flame]  
Sixth nous trouve. Elle tente de tuer Second. Second se protège._

_16h39  
[Central ; Parc Flame]  
Seventh rejoint Sixth. Il s'attaque à Al. Al meurt.  
Je me lance sur Seventh. Je le poignarde._

Edward ne lut même pas la suite des entrées disponibles. Seize heures trente.

Dans neuf minutes, Alphonse mourrait.

Neuf petites minutes. Il lança un coup d'œil à Roy, qui consultait son carnet du futur ; ses informations avaient donc également changées, mais la distance l'empêchait de déchiffrer son expression. Edward referma sèchement le clapet de son portable et se leva abruptement. Alphonse et Trisha, ahuris par son comportement soudain, lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Le lycéen déglutit difficilement, ne sachant que dire à propos de cela. Leur dire qu'un meurtrier arriverait dans très peu de temps ne risquait pas de fonctionner, évidemment ; malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à trouver des raisons particulièrement marquantes pour qu'ils le laissent alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

— Ecoutez, je sais que c'est pas facile, mais vous devez partir immédiatement, déclara-t-il sur un ton résigné. Quelqu'un va arriver dans quelques minutes, et c'est mieux que vous partiez.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Trisha. Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas !

— Je peux pas ! s'exclama Edward. Vous n'allez déjà pas me croire, mais en plus vous serez impliqués et je peux pas me permettre ça.

Seize heures trente-deux.

Il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas, et se retourna brusquement. Il soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Roy, mais qui arborait une expression sérieuse et grave. Lui-même savait que cela n'était pas judicieux de laisser la famille Elric dans les parages pendant qu'ils tenteraient de s'entretuer, et Edward espérait sincèrement qu'il ait un argument convaincant.

— Excusez-moi, mais essayez de comprendre, souffla-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de parler de quoi que ce soit…

— Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Trisha, les sourcils froncés.

— Pardon, je suis Roy Mustang, policier.

Les yeux de Trisha s'agrandirent en entendant la profession de Roy.

— Policier ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Mon fils a fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non ! dénia Edward. C'est compliqué et dangereux, maman, vous feriez mieux de partir vite-

— Sinon quoi ? interrompit une voix féminine, presque séductrice.

Roy et Edward se retournèrent en même temps, l'horreur se lisant sur leurs visages face à une femme aux cheveux d'ébène, les yeux d'une couleur améthyste envoûtante. Les formes de son corps ne laisseraient pas un homme indifférent, et elle affichait ce sourire ensorceleur qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

First s'avança de quelques pas, se plaçant comme bouclier entre cette femme et sa famille.

— Sixth, je ne me répèterai pas : va-t'en, siffla-t-il.

— Et moi je me répète : ou sinon quoi ? se moqua Sixth. Tu peux m'appeler Lust, tu sais.

— C'est quoi votre délire à tous pour que je vous appelle par vos noms ? grinça Edward.

Ladite Lust ignora la remarque d'Edward et ne prit pas la peine de couvrir ses actions. Sans faire attention à la famille Elric – à moins que cela ne soit intentionnellement ? – elle s'élança vers eux, des couteaux en main, tellement fins que cela pourraient s'apparenter à des aiguilles. Elle en lança deux en direction de Roy ; ce dernier les esquiva aisément, mais le fait que Sixth pointe sa lame à son cou le prit par surprise. Elle arborait ce sourire dément, que la plupart des détenteurs de journaux affichaient, comme si ce jeu de survie les avaient tous rendus fous. Une lueur de malice et de satisfaction brillait dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle enfonçait doucement son arme dans la peau de son opposant, faisant perler une goutte de sang. Roy retenait sa respiration, glissant sa main vers l'étui accroché à sa ceinture. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, il entendit le bruit d'une sécurité enlevée, et le visage de Lust s'assombrir tandis qu'elle retournait sa tête. Edward pointait le pistolet de Roy sur elle, de la détermination et du mépris dans son regard.

— Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à nous si tu ne recules pas tout de suite, siffla-t-il.

Cependant, Sixth ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidée, au contraire même ; un rictus moqueur se forma sur ses lèvres, et elle lança un coup d'œil à la famille Elric, située à quelques mètres d'eux. Chacun d'entre eux paraissait statufié et horrifié devant un tel spectacle, et elle se demandait avec amusement si c'était à cause de son agression soudaine, de la vue du sang, ou bien parce que leur fils détenait une arme à feu qu'il semblait maîtriser ? Intérieurement, elle trouvait cette situation plutôt réjouissante, et pensait bien en profiter.

— Tu comptes sincèrement tirer, First ? questionna-t-elle avec moquerie. Nous avons un public, tu sais.

Si Lust prit le changement de regard chez son ennemi comme un signe de faiblesse et d'hésitation, Roy vit clairement qu'il s'agissait de la peur. Edward n'avait jamais tiré sur quelqu'un en présence de personne d'autre que son amant et les détenteurs de journaux. Comment sa famille réagirait-elle ? Comme gérerait-il cela ? Et s'il parvenait à toucher Sixth, que se passerait-il précisément ? Roy savait mieux que quiconque qu'Edward chérissait sa famille plus que tout. Un tel acte devant elle s'avérerait pour lui d'une pure trahison, d'un rejet, de folie ; pourquoi cela devait-il se passer ainsi ? Ne donnant pas une chance au lycéen de faire son choix plus qu'affreux, le policier se saisit expressément de son deuxième revolver et l'abattit subitement sur la tempe de Lust, surprenant cette dernière qui recula prestement, titubant sur ses jambes, la main portée à sa tête. Le coup avait été trop soudain, elle ne s'y attendait pas ; un mal de tête la prit petit à petit, et elle se racla la gorge en voyant Roy s'approcher de First.

— Edward, emmène ta famille loin d'ici, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je m'occupe de Sixth ici.

— C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! protesta le lycéen, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Tu peux pas faire face à Sixth ! Elle prédira absolument tous tes coups !

Comme en écho à la déclaration d'Edward, Lust extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche et lut rapidement le contenu de son journal, grimaçant à cause de la douleur et de ce qu'elle y lisait. Elle allait mourir. C'était déjà écrit ; elle ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin si elle ne tentait pas d'y remédier dès maintenant.

Edward ouvrit précipitamment son portable, le parcourut hâtivement des yeux, et une lueur de soulagement s'y installa doucement. A la vue du changement d'humeur de son amant, Roy prit cela pour un bon signe. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et déposa un baiser sur son front – il y avait toujours les Elric, après tout.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir, le tranquillisa-t-il. A en juger par ton expression, ton journal dit que tout va bien se passer.

— … T'as intérêt à revenir _vite_, murmura Edward. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque.

Roy hocha la tête et pressa Edward de s'en aller avant que Lust ne revienne à la charge. Retourner à la bibliothèque alors qu'ils s'en étaient échappés il y avait peu de temps pouvait s'avérer totalement absurde, mais dans un certain sens, les autres détenteurs de journaux n'iraient pas les chercher au même endroit.

Edward inspira profondément, rangea son pistolet et entraîna sa famille à sa suite, leur demandant de se dépêcher. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides ; ils voyaient clairement que leurs vies, que ce soit la leur ou celle du policier, étaient mises en jeu et il fallait partir d'ici le plus vite possible. First les fit simplement courir, sans vraiment avoir de destination en tête ; tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était fuir, partir loin, mettre ses proches à l'abri de ce danger insupportable pour eux.

Et instinctivement, ses pas le guidèrent au bâtiment dans lequel ils habitaient. Reprenant son souffle, il fixait la bâtisse, étonné, ahuri, confus avec lui-même ; pourquoi s'était-il rendu ici, parmi tous les lieux possibles dans la ville ? Il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus propice à une attaque ! Un détenteur de journal possédant la capacité de tracer leurs pas pourrait facilement venir – Envy. Il devrait soit quitter sa famille maintenant, soit attendre que l'ennemi vienne à sa rencontre pour s'assurer de leur sécurité.

Tiraillé entre les deux options qui s'offraient à lui, il fut tiré de sa torpeur par Alphonse qui l'appela doucement. Edward se retourna vers lui, le visage encore empreint de crainte et de honte, ne se sentant pas prêt à avouer et à expliquer et à les confronter. Trisha sentait clairement le malaise de son fils ; elle commença d'abord, malgré une voix tremblante, par lui proposer de monter pour qu'ils se posent, qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Un peu réticent, n'osant pas accepter toute cette gentillesse et cette pureté qu'il risquait indéniablement de souiller, Edward hocha faiblement la tête, et suivit sa famille. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait vu cette cage d'escalier, ce hall, cet ascenseur qui le menait tous les jours au cinquième étage, cet appartement qui respirait la convivialité, la familiarité, la sécurité, la chaleur… c'était juste _chez lui_.

Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir tous les aspects d'un foyer familial, de voir pour la première fois ces meubles, ces murs, ces objets, ces photos, ces cadres, tellement le temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Une mélancolie et une tristesse apparentes se lisaient sur son visage, tandis qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres.

— Je suis à la maison, souffla-t-il, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Trisha le prit tendrement dans ses bras, confirmant ses dires, lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer, s'assurer elle-même du fait que son fils soit là, en chair et en os, _en vie_. Edward retourna l'étreinte et se laissa un instant bercé par la douceur émanant de sa mère, un geste qui lui avait tant manqué durant tous ces mois.

Rompant finalement le contact, Trisha redoutait de poser des questions, mais elle avait _besoin_ de réponses.

— Edward, mon chéri, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

— S'il te plaît Nii-san, on s'inquiète pour toi…, ajouta Alphonse.

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peu sûr de ce qu'il pourrait dire – si sa voix lui permettait. Comment expliquer une telle chose ? C'était complètement au-delà du seuil de croyance. Qui pourrait sincèrement, sans l'avoir vécu, penser qu'un Dieu mettrait au défi douze personnes de s'entretuer pour prendre sa place ? Absolument personne. Edward ne l'aurait pas cru, s'il ne s'était pas fait attaquer le premier jour.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il prit la parole.

— C'est vraiment compliqué, débuta-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux par nervosité. Ca relève d'une grande imagination pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vécu ou vu.

— Parle, nous essaierons de comprendre, incita doucement Hohenheim.

Edward voyait sur leurs visages de l'inquiétude, de la joie, du soulagement, mais aussi de la peur. Ils avaient vu Lust les attaquer, avec ses couteaux ; ils l'avaient vu, lui, pointer un pistolet vers elle, tandis que Roy l'avait frappée avec le sien. Il ne pouvait pas leur cacher son port d'armes, ni de son implication devenue courante avec elles. Il soupira, reprenant son calme, et tenta de rester le plus clair et assuré possible.

Et il leur raconta, petit à petit, les enjeux de cette mascarade, les buts de chacun, le moyen d'y parvenir, l'obligation de se défendre et de riposter, la confiance qui ne pouvait pas exister, toujours être sur ses gardes, consulter régulièrement le journal du futur… Deus Ex Machina, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Roy, et les autres participants qu'ils ne connaissaient pas aussi bien… tout s'emboîtait, entre l'attaque précédente de Sixth, sa crainte dans le parc d'être trouvé en leur compagnie – prise d'otage, chantage, voire même meurtre –, ces longs mois à apprendre à se servir d'une arme, Envy qui persistait à les poursuivre, la règle de tuer ou être tué.

Tout cela ressemblait ridiculement à une histoire sortie de l'imagination d'un fou à lier. Cette idée de jeu de survie, tout de même ! Totalement insensé et dangereux ! Comment un Dieu pouvait-il s'amuser d'un tel spectacle désolant ? _S'amuser_. Il se moquait et riait du malheur qui arrivait aux perdants, de leur désespoir, de leur perpétuelle peur de mourir, de risquer chaque moment de leur vie pour tuer afin de vivre ? Trisha s'horrifiait en pensant à cela ; Alphonse ne voulait pas que son frère soit le prochain sur la liste des _perdants_ ; Hohenheim ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était beaucoup trop soudain, trop irréaliste… Mais que pouvaient-ils faire face à ce tour du destin ? _Rien_.

— C'est donc trop risqué que je reste avec vous, lança Edward avec regret. Je dois me tenir loin de vous si je veux vous protéger.

— Mais Nii-san… ! protesta faiblement Alphonse. Quand pourras-tu revenir à la maison ?

Edward sourit tristement. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. L'expression de son visage suffit à faire pleurer sa mère et son frère, ces derniers comprenant instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'un point de non-retour.

_Tuer ou être tué._

**Dzzz.**

First releva vivement la tête en entendant ce bruit beaucoup trop familier et inquiétant. Se saisissant rapidement de son portable sous le regard intrigué de sa famille, il lut les événements à venir avec appréhension. Il arriva à une information marquée pour dix-sept heures treize-

Et referma brusquement le clapet.

Une détermination, mais aussi de la peine, se mélangeaient sur son visage. Il se tourna vers sa famille, et leur adressa le plus beau sourire dont il était capable en ce moment.

— Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous revoir, déclara-t-il sincèrement. Je suis content de savoir que vous allez bien… Promettez-moi que vous continuerez à vivre.

Edward sortit précipitamment de l'appartement, sans laisser ni à son frère, son précieux frère qu'il adorait, qu'il avait juré de protéger, ni à ses parents, qui avaient toujours été chaleureux et tendres, de répondre à ses paroles.

Il était dix-sept heures deux.

Il courut, courut, courut, aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait qu'onze minutes pour agir, _onze petites minutes_. A pied, cela lui prenait un quart d'heure pour aller à la bibliothèque ; en courant, il pourrait y être en moins de dix minutes. Mais cela ne lui laissait qu'une petite marge pour agir. Quelques minutes seulement, quelques minutes pour changer le futur.

Il ignora toutes les personnes qu'il bouscula sur le passage, il ne se préoccupa pas des feux de signalisation, il n'écoutait pas les voix qui l'interpelaient. Il devait se dépêcher. La peur, l'anxiété, la terreur, l'angoisse, le stress, toutes ces émotions montaient en lui, se mélangeaient, déformaient ses pensées, accentuaient le rythme saccadé de sa respiration, et Edward ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devait absolument continuer, rattraper le temps, _corriger_ le futur.

Il était dix-sept heures onze.

Edward entra dans la bibliothèque, ne fit pas attention aux policiers qui tentèrent de l'empêcher de passer – étaient-ils là à cause des événements survenus plus tôt dans l'après-midi ? A cause de ce qu'il se passait _maintenant_ ? – et se précipita droit vers les tables, où il trouva Roy et Seventh en train de se battre. Envy possédait dans sa main droite un revolver, et dans sa gauche un couteau qu'il lança en direction de Second. Ce dernier, déjà mal en point à cause des blessures infligées durant leur affrontement, ne put esquiver le projectile qui alla se planter dans sa jambe droite.

Il était dix-sept heures douze.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de son propre corps, Roy se déroba, tombant à genoux et plaquant une de ses mains sur sa jambe blessée. Il n'avait plus d'arme sur lui, ce qui horrifia Edward. Il s'élança dans leur direction, sortit un pistolet et tira un coup pour attirer l'attention d'Envy. Celui-ci, d'abord surprit par la soudaine sonorité, écarquilla les yeux et tourna vivement sa tête en direction du bruit. La balle l'avait effleuré au bras, et il lança un regard noir envers le lycéen.

— Tiens donc First, venu sauver ton compagnon ? ironisa Envy avec un sourire carnassier. Tu arrives trop tard.

Il était dix-sept heures treize.

**Dzzz.**

Roy avait voulu crier sur Edward, de lui ordonner de partir, de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais tout ce qu'il vit et entendit, c'était la détonation et du sang. Du sang s'étalait au sol, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Horrifié, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_17h13_

_[Central ; Bibliothèque nationale, hall]_

_Seventh tire sur Second._

Roy baissa les yeux sur le corps ensanglanté d'Edward, inerte au sol. Non, non, non… C'était impossible. C'était un rêve, un cauchemar. Cela ne se produisait pas. C'était une hallucination. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

— Edward…

Avec des bras tremblants, la douleur qui le tiraillait complètement oubliée, Roy se saisit du corps de son amant et le serra contre lui, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras, et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'Edward lui adressait un faible sourire.

_Je me précipite pour protéger Second._

Les gouttes d'eau retombaient sur le visage du lycéen, qui ne se départait pas de son sourire, un sourire qui demandait tellement d'énergie, aussi faible soit-il. Roy ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas que ces yeux se ferment. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné.

Criant et pleurant, désespéré et déchiré, il suppliait Edward de ne pas le laisser, de rester à ses côtés, de résister, lui disait que _ça va aller_, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, qu'il l'aimait, l'aimait, l'aimait-

Ses derniers mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres en un murmure d'espoir.

— Gagne le jeu.

La lumière cessa de briller sur Edward.

_DEAD END_


End file.
